Большой Маки/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png Нулевой урок Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png Big McIntosh -Eeyup- S02E03.png Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png Big McIntosh Smartypants S02E03.png Big McIntosh happy about having the toy S2E3.png Big McIntosh running away with the toy happily S2E3.png Затмение Луны Big McIntosh's costume S2E04.png Twilight walking S2E04.png Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Настоящие сёстры Big McIntosh's cutie mark sparkling S2E5.png Big McIntosh whispers S2E05.png Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png Big McIntosh's cutie mark not sparkling S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Granny's not surprised S02E06.png The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Big McIntosh -Eeyup- S2E06.png Big McIntosh -eenope- S2E06.png Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith peering through the doorway S2E06.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S2E06.png День семьи Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12.png Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Пропажа Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Applejack & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png Big Mac's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big McIntosh 'No deal' S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png Apple family gasp S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E17.png The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Big Mac looking like he is in love S217.png Nose rub S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png Pulling a house S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Cheerilee 'Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit ' S2E17.png Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Давно пора Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big McIntosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big McIntosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png Big Mac sweating S2E24.png Pinkie Pie 'To the train depot!' S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie guiding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png Train wall laid down S2E24.png Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png Big McIntosh with hammer S2E24.png en:Big McIntosh/Gallery/Seasons 1-2#Season two Категория:Галереи персонажей